Lenalidomide (LEN) is a second-generation thalidomide analogue with potent immune-modulating activity with FDA approval in myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS) and multiple myeloma (MM). Although LEN is approved for the treatment of MDS and MM, there are subsets of patients that are naturally resistant to the drug.